Cinderella Boy
by senattitude12
Summary: Un petit OS à l'eau de rose tout choupi avec les membres d'Arashi! Je vous laisse le plaisir de lire pour voir c'est quel couple!


Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais voici un petit OS sur le couple d'Arashi! Donc, vous comprendrez que ce ne sont effectivement pas mes personnages!

**Cinderella Boy**

-Ramasse ça, c'est dégoutant ! Cria un jeune homme avec un air horrifié sur le visage.

Un autre garçon pas trop loin de celui-ci, ramassa la chose sans broncher et alla le jeter à la poubelle. Ce dernier prit le balais et commença à faire ce qu'il faisait toujours : nettoyer ! C'était pénible, mais c'était son devoir, comme le disait si bien son père. Le balai finit, le jeune homme commença ensuite à épousseter toute la maison qui, soit dit en passant, était quand même assez grande. Il avait bientôt finit lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de la cuisine. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas lent et entra.

-C'est de ta faute Aiba ! Si tu avais bien rangé les verres, ils ne seraient pas tombés. Cria encore une fois le jeune homme de toute à l'heure au garçon qui venait de rentre dans la cuisine à peine une seconde plus tôt.

-Désoler. Répondit simplement Aiba.

-Vu que c'est de ta faute, ramasse ! Ordonna le premier.

Encore une fois, sans broncher, il ramassa les éclats de verres.

-Aïe ! S'exclama-t-il.

Son doigt venait de se fendre à cause du verre qui lui avait transpercé la peau. Le jeune qui avait prit le verre plus tôt cria alors :

-Tu vois ! Si avais bien rangé ce verre au départ, tu ne te serais pas coupé.

-Ferme-là Jun et va faire ce que tu fais toujours : Crier ailleurs que dans mes oreilles. Répliqua Aiba.

-Pff ! S'indigna Matsumoto qui s'en alla au grand bonheur d'Aiba. Je vais aller voir Satoshi, il est beaucoup plus parlable que toi !

-C'est ça, fait de l'air.

Après avoir tout ramassé, il retourna à ses affaires comme laver le linge et étant rendu à une heure assez avancer dans l'après-midi, il s'en alla vers les cuisines et commença à prépare le souper. C'était tout un festin qu'il préparait, du rôti de porc ainsi plusieurs accompagnements comme des carottes où des asperges. Le repas finit, il alla informer toute la maisonnée de venir se mettre à table. Le couvert était déjà installer pour trois personnes. Ohno et Matsumoto furent les premiers arrivés et le père de cette maison arriva enfin. Il servit son père et ses frères et retourna en cuisine manger lui aussi. Aiba n'avait pas le privilège de manger à table puisqu'il était un domestique, même s'il savait au fond de lui que cette maison lui appartenait. Sa mère, quelques années plus tôt, avait marié cet homme qui était aujourd'hui son père et l'avait invité à venir habiter dans sa maison avec ses deux fils. Mais elle mourut à peine quelques mois plus tard lorsqu'une grave maladie l'emporta. Aiba avait déjà comprit, à ce moment là, que sa vie avait prit un chemin différent de ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il mangeait, sans grande conviction son repas et alla desservir sa famille avant de revenir avec le dessert, une bonne tarte au chocolat. Le repas enfin terminé, il s'afféra en cuisine pour laver le tout et s'en alla dans sa chambre, au grenier, pour se reposer un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était pénible ! Souffla Aiba d'un soupir las.

Il s'endormit en un rien de temps, sachant que la journée de demain allait être aussi dure que celle-ci et que les précédentes. Le lendemain matin, un cri anormal le réveilla. Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit dehors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé donc, qu'il était encore bien tôt dans la matinée. Aiba se leva d'un pas lourd pour descendre les escaliers de sa chambre pour voir d'où provenait le cri. Il était à peu près sûr que c'était Matsumoto qui avait crié, puisque c'était le seul à hurler si tôt le matin…Ainsi qu'à toutes les autres heures de la journée. Il regarda en bas ce qui se passait. Toute la famille était là, le père, Ohno et Matsumoto. Il se demandait bien sûr pourquoi ces trois là étaient levés alors qu'ils faisaient habituellement la grasse matinée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il encore les yeux dans la graisse de phoque.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Ils étaient tous trop obnubiler par le contenu de la lettre, puisque c'était ça qu'ils regardaient, et ne remarquèrent même pas qu'Aiba était là encore moins qu'il avait parlé. Rendu tout proche, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder…C'était une lettre venant du château. Dans celle-ci, une demande à tous les beaux jeunes hommes était faite pour les invités à venir au bal de la princesse du royaume pour que celle-ci se trouve un mari à travers tous ces garçons. Évidemment, il fallait avoir une succession au trône puisque l'aîné, un garçon à peine plus vieux qu'Aiba avait renoncé, ne voulant pas se marier avec une femme sous prétexte qu'elles n'étaient pas comme il le voulait. Se rendant compte d'une chose, Aiba se mit à sourire. Il était un homme, donc invité à venir au bal et son père ne pouvait rien faire contre ceci, il le savait. Se retournant, Ohno le regarda un instant avant de dire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ? T'as surement autre chose à faire que de rester là et puis…Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ?

-Eh bien, je vais pouvoir aller au bal moi aussi, ne ?

Puis, il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était retournant dans sa chambre pour se changer et commencer son travail plus tôt que prévu pour pouvoir finir plus tôt…Eh oui, le bal se déroulerait dans la soirée même. Une fois changer, il donna son maximum pour faire le travail demander et fit même un effort pour ne pas grogner une fois contre ses frères, ce qui était presqu'un miracle venant de sa part...Faut dire qu'il était assez heureux de pouvoir sortir un peu après tant d'années enfermé à nettoyer et nettoyer chaque recoin de cette maison trop grande pour quatre personnes. Le père et ses deux fils, peu enthousiastes de cette nouvelle, préparèrent un plan contre ce cher Aiba pour que celui-ci ait l'air ridicule, mais ne le dirent évidemment pas à notre cher Aibaka ! La fin du ménage, donc de la journée, arriva vite. Aiba, joyeux de pouvoir sortir s'empressa de se rendre à sa chambre et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à porter de propre pour se rendre au château. Au même moment, Matsumoto et Ohno entrèrent dans sa chambre cachant quelque chose derrière leurs dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Aiba.

-Nous avons quelque chose de propre pour toi, j'imagine que tu n'as absolument rien. Répondit Ohno.

-Oui, c'est vrai, nous avons tout de suite pensé à toi lorsque nous l'avons vu.

S'approchant plain d'espoir vers ses deux sauveurs, Aiba leur sourit. Ils sortirent la robe de derrière leur dos et sautèrent sur notre pauvre Aiba confus. Matsumoto et Ohno le déshabillèrent et lui enfilèrent la robe sur le dos. C'était celle de sa mère su temps où elle était encore vivante. Cette robe était à sa taille ce qui le surprit énormément puisqu'il n'eut aucun mal à passer ses bras. Matsumoto et Ohno regardèrent Aiba d'un air plutôt surprit, mais à la fois satisfait du résulta. Ils lui mirent un collier, lui commandèrent de mettre des souliers de femmes et de le suivre. Ne pouvant protester et beaucoup trop gêner pour répliquer, il les suivit sans dire un mot. Arriver en bas, le père les attendait dans son plus bel habit de soirée, puisqu'il avait l'air d'un roi, vieux, mais d'un roi tout de même. Alors, qu'Aiba détaillait son père et ses frères, tout aussi beaux dans leur costume l'un que l'autre, le père arriva avec la touche final : du maquillage ainsi qu'une perruque. Aiba tenta de se débattre, mais il eut droit à une gifle pour le faire arrêter de gigoter.

-Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit-il.

-Si t'arrêtais de bouger, ça ne ferait pas mal. Répondit le père sur un ton sec.

Les deux jeunes hommes à côté d'Aiba rirent un moment avant de regarder le résultat. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère. C'était son portrait craché. Le père s'en voulut un instant lorsqu'il regarda ses deux yeux larmoyants. Ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait plus reculer, sinon ils allaient arriver en retard au bal. Prenant par la main son beau-fils, le père entraina Aiba dans le chariot prévu pour venir les reconduire au château ses fils et lui. Pendant qu'Ohno et Matsumoto parlaient de la beauté de la princesse, Aiba ne cessait de penser à l'humiliation qu'il allait devoir endurer, surtout si les gens se rendaient compte de son déguisement, il serait la risée de tous. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'impressionner la princesse dans un accoutrement de femme. Il regarda finalement dehors pour ne plus penser à rien même si ses pensées divaguaient d'un sujet à l'autre. Pour sa part, le père pensait aux répliques qu'il allait dire lorsque les gens demanderaient qui est le jeune homme habiller en femme. Ils arrivèrent enfin au château et débarquèrent du chariot. Aiba, restant dans le fond, espérait pouvoir passer inaperçu, mais ce fut le contraire et ses deux frères le prirent, chacun avec un bras et le sortirent de force pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Les portes grandes ouvertes à l'arrivé se refermèrent derrière les derniers arrivant, ne laissant aucune chance pour Aiba de penser à utiliser cette sortie. La fête battait son plein. La princesse dansait avec tous les garçons présent un après l'autre, discutant pour voir si le cavalier avait du potentiel puis, le remerciait avant de passer à un suivant. C'était évidemment la seule fille de la pièce…Mais Aiba venait un peu tout chambouler puisque tout le monde regardèrent dans sa direction. La musique s'arrêta ainsi que les deux danseurs au milieu de la piste. Tous se retournèrent pour les reluquer du regard, ce qui fit frissonner Aiba de gêne. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi humilier. Des chuchotements se firent entendre un peu partout atour d'eux. Ce qui sembla une éternité pour lui ne fut en réalité que quelques secondes. La princesse se détacha de son partenaire du moment et demanda voix forte :

-Je suppose que tu es un garçon, non ?

Aiba leva les yeux et fit un signe de tête que oui, regrettant aussitôt son geste puisque les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle.

-Alors, si tu es vraiment un garçon, viens me prouver que tu sais danser.

Elle tendit la main vers Aiba qui ne bougea pas. Il se sentit avancer malgré lui puisque ses deux frères s'approchèrent de la princesse toujours en lui tenant fermement les bras. Les deux jeunes hommes se penchèrent devant la princesse et Matsumoto sr présenta avant de laisser la chance à la princesse de répliquer, il l'emmenait déjà valser loin d'Aiba. Ce dernier, gêné de tous ces regards autour de lui, décida de s'en aller vers le fond de la salle et de trouver un moyen de sortir pour ne plus subir ce cauchemar. Il tremblait de tous ces membres. Les regard le quittèrent et contemplèrent le nouveau couple qui dansait sur la piste de danse. Tous avaient oublié l'incident bien vite, puisque leur but était de séduire la belle princesse laissant de côté ce bizarre habillé en fille. Étant enfin rendu dans un coin sombre de la pièce, il s'accota au mur et s'y laissa glisser. Son dos au mur, ses jambes replié sur lui-même, il pencha la tête sur ses genoux. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il releva la tête lentement. Il se rendit compte que quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui et sursauta quelque peu. L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui était très beau; Ses cheveux bruns reflétaient dans le noir et ses mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Yeux qui auraient pu emprisonner Aiba dedans tellement ils étaient envoutants. L'homme se pencha à sa hauteur et lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Aiba retenu son souffle puisque l'inconnu était beaucoup trop près à son goût. L'homme se leva, fit face à Aiba et lui prit les deux mains pour pouvoir mieux le soulever. Face à lui, Aiba se sentait tout petit, pas qu'il était plus grand que lui, mais la posture imposante qu'il avait le rendait majestueux. La musique dans la salle continuait et l'homme prit Aiba dans ses bras, prêt à danser avec ce dernier.

-Ah ! Attendez, je ne suis pas une fille, je veux dire, c'est que…

Aiba ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase et l'homme le tenait toujours dans ses bras, prêt à valser. Il le regardait dans les yeux, ne voulant plus quitter son regard tandis qu'Aiba faisait tout pour l'éviter. Ils commencèrent à danser, l'inconnu dirigeant les pas et Aiba suivant difficilement l'autre. Pour pouvoir détendre l'atmosphère, Aiba parla :

-Eh bien…Je suis Aiba Masaki..euh, j'ai 18 ans et euh…Je suis vraiment gêner là, on pourrait pas s'arrêter ?

-Non…Lui avait tout simplement répondu l'inconnu.

Ils continuèrent à tournoyer un peu dans leur coin avant de danser un peu vers la gauche. Une porte s'ouvrit et l'inconnu entraina Aiba tout en dansant vers ce long couloir et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Ils continuèrent malgré la musique qui se faisait de moins en moins forte et s'arrêtèrent enfin lorsqu'ils ouvrèrent une autre porte qui les mena dans un grand jardin où les fleurs étaient belles à la lueur de la lune. Le beau jeune homme entraina Aiba vers un banc où ils s'assirent tous les deux, côte à côte. Aiba défroissa sa robe et laissa sa tête pencher pour ne pas à avoir à croiser ce regard. Le jeune homme prit les épaules d'Aiba entre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit la parole :

-J'ai été captivé par toi, le moment où tu as fait ton entrer dans le château…Mes yeux ne pouvaient tout simplement plus te quitter, tu est celui que j'attends depuis longtemps déjà…

-Ah oui ! Tu me connais ! C'est surprenant, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà rencontré…Pourtant, c'est vrai que ton visage me dit quelque chose.

Il s'approcha de la face de son interlocuteur pour appuyer et ses dires que ses lèvre furent happer par celle du jeune homme. Il tenait toujours fermement les épaules d'Aiba entre ses doigts et passa sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre garçon. Le baiser était enflammé. C'était la première fois qu'Aiba ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort et son cœur battait la chamade. Tout son corps tremblait cette fois, mais d'excitation et non de gêne. Aiba déposa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme en face lui et le repoussa légèrement pour lui faire signe qu'il manquait d'air. C'était sa première expérience et il appréciait grandement cet amour passionné qui émanait de cette personne ainsi que cette infinie tendresse qui s'en dégageait.

-Je..Je ne vous connais toujours pas et je vous embrasse pareil, c'est bête non ? Demanda Aiba les joues légèrement rouges.

-Je suis Sakurai Sho, le fils ainé du roi donc..

-Le prince !

Aiba avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots en ouvrant grand les yeux. Comment quelqu'un comme le prince pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Il se le demandait bien d'ailleurs. Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à s'en aller avant que les choses n'aillent de pire en pire. Même si la barrière du baiser avait été franchi, il n'irait pas plus loin que ça. Aiba commença à marcher en direction de la porte qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt, mais une main l'en empêcha et l'arrêta dans son élan. Il fut plaque au mur par le prince qui s'approchait encore une fois de son visage pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, lorsque Matsumoto et Ohno eurent finit de danser avec la princesse, ils allèrent rejoindre leur père qui discutait tranquillement avec d'autres père de garçons présent. Regardant autour, Matsumoto posa une petite question :

-Mais… ? Il est où Masaki !

Se foutant pas mal de ce que faisait Aiba, le père continua sa conversation avec son interlocuteur et Ohno haussa les épaules avant de retourner vers la piste de danse pour pouvoir valser une nouvelle fois avec la princesse.

Un peu plus loin, le jeune homme tentait désespérément de raisonner le prince tout en évitant ses lèvres.

-Je suis sûr que si j'étais habillé en garçon je ne vous ferais pas le même effet…Dit soudainement Aiba qui était toujours dans les vêtements de sa mère.

Le prince s'arrêta un instant, le jaugeant du regard laissant passer ses yeux sur chaque parcelle de son corps et ajouta :

-Hum…S'en doute que tu as raison…

Aiba soupira, mais le sentiment de savoir que ceci était un malentendu lui brisait le cœur, il s'était fait de faux espoir en espérant être spécial aux yeux de Sakurai. Même que ce dernier ajouta :

-Mais c'est encore à confirmer !

Puis, il entraina Aiba dans une course folle à travers les couloirs du château vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte, identique aux autres dans le corridor. Le prince ouvrit la porte et, toujours main dans la main, ils entrèrent. La pièce était grande et spacieuse. Un lit beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne prenait place en plein milieu de celle-ci. C'était en fait la chambre du prince. Ce dernier se dirigeait même vers une commode et l'ouvrit pour ensuite prendre des vêtements qu'il jugeait parfait pour l'homme à ses côtés.

-Tiens ! Va te changer dans ma salle de bain et reviens quand tu seras prêt !

Il lui tendit des vêtements, qu'Aiba prit et s'en alla tranquillement vers la pièce indiquer.

-À moins que tu ne veuille que je t'aide à te déshabiller. Proposa le prince d'une petite voix coquine.

Aiba se dépêcha et ressortit cette fois, sans son maquillage, sans sa perruque et surtout sans sa robe et ses chaussures. Il était d'un chic à en faire pâlir plus d'un et le prince le détailla encore une fois de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant parfois sur quelques parties de son corps.

-Vous voyez, habiller en garçon..Je ne, ne fais plus d'effet sur vous…N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aiba d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est à confirmer. Répondit tout simplement le prince avant de se jeter sur un Aiba plus que surprit.

Sakurai le traina par le bras avant de le pousser sur le lit où il s'étala de tout son long sur le jeune homme. Le prince continua ce qu'il avait laissé tout à l'heure et reprit les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes. La langue de Sakurai perça la barrière d'Aiba et pu jouer un peu avec la sienne. Aiba ne cessait de se tortiller sous lui et n'en pouvait déjà plus, lui qui était au bord de l'explosion interne. C'était des sensations nouvelles ainsi que des sentiments différents de ceux ressenties à l'habitude. Sakurai, le sentant sous lui gigoter dans tout les sens, mit fin au baiser et le regarda dans les yeux. Aiba était rouge, essoufflé et à la fois perdu dans un autre monde, ce qui fit monter le taux d'excitation chez notre cher prince qui ne pouvait décidemment plus attendre. Il replongea cette fois-ci dans le cou d'Aiba qui gémit légèrement à cette douce sensation des lèvres contre sa peau. La chaleur des deux corps se faisait étouffante dans l'immense chambre et rien ne pouvait empêcher les deux jeunes hommes de continuer sur leur montée. Bien vite, Aiba se retrouva nu devant Sakurai qui était déjà rendu bien bas dans son exploration du corps de l'autre garçon. Se rendant enfin compte de ce qui se passait vraiment, Aiba poussa un couinement plus fort que les autres et se laissa aller à cette vague de chaleur. Le prince faisait déjà des va et vient sur son membre avec sa main lorsqu'il le goba dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plus en plus fort alors que le prince continuait de plus en plus vite. Tout se déversa dans la bouche de Sakurai qui avala le tout sans pour autant faire une face de dégout, au contraire, il appréciait. Aiba, trop loin dans le pays du plaisir, ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le visage du prince apparut dans son champ de vision et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser de plus belle. Sakurai leva son visage d'Aiba et lui dit:

-Et bien, je crois qu'il y a une conclusion à tirer des ses évènements..

-Hein!

-Le fait que tu me fais de l'effet est confirmer et ce, malgré le fait que tu sois un garçon.

Ce dernier baissa son regard vers l'endroit où il était quelques secondes plutôt, donc vers le bas, puis releva la tête pour faire un sourire charmeur à Aiba qui, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction rebanda de plus belle. Le prince rebaissa son regard vers le bas lorsque le visage de son cadet devint rouge et continua:

-Et je crois que c'est de même pour toi!

Il avait plus dit cette phrase comme une affirmation plutôt qu'une question et déposa tranquillement son corps contre le torse d'Aiba qui trembla quelques peu sous cette chaleur intense. Le cadet, qui était inactif depuis le début décida de prendre les devants et inversa les rôles. Lui dessus et le prince dessous. Il commença d'abord à enlever la chemise de son partenaire très doucement. Il défaisait les boutons de la chemise un par un, très concentré dans ce qu'il faisait. Une fois torse nu, Aiba s'attaqua au pantalon et les descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui aussi nu. Les yeux des deux amants brillaient d'excitation, ils avaient hâte de continuer. Le souffle d'Aiba était saccadé et il se pencha dans le cou du Sakurai avant de remonter vers l'oreille et d'y chuchoter:

-Je vous cède le contrôle de mon corps...Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez...Mon prince...

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et renversa les rôles. Reprenant tout de suite le dessus sur Aiba. Il prit donc l'initiative de faire lécher ses doigts à son amant avant de le rentrer doucement dans son anus. Remarquant cette douloureuse intrusion en lui, Aiba ne put que gémir et attendre que la douleur passe. Vint un deuxième et puis un troisième. Il n'eut pas le temps de soupirer que quelque chose de plus grosse venait prendre la place. Il retint son souffle et gémit de plus belle. Sakurai ne bougea point et attendit le signale de son compagnon avant de continuer ses déhancher.

-Vous pouvez y aller…Dit enfin Aiba au bout de quelques minutes.

Les déhanchées se firent lente au début puis, plus brusque vu le temps qui passait. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient retenir leur joies et plaisir intense qu'ils avaient et devaient ce le communiquer à l'aide de grognements ou soupires bienheureux. La sueur commençait à perler sur tout leurs corps. Les déhanchées devenaient sauvage et plus rien ne pouvait arrêter ces deux âmes retrouvées. Aiba, proche de la jouissance, prononça ces quelques mots avant que Sakurai ne jouisse à son tour :

-Je t'aime, Sho.

Les deux corps étendues sur le lit défait, montrait à quel point leurs ébats avaient été féroce. Reprenant son souffle, Sho regarda son amant avant de lui dire à sont tour :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Masaki.

Ils s'enlacèrent, remettant les draps par-dessus eux et s'endormirent. Au petit matin, une bonne entra dans la chambre, prête à faire sa routine habituelle soit de réveiller le prince, de sortir ces habits ainsi que de lui donner son emploie du temps, mais elle remarqua quelque chose de différent lorsqu'elle regarda dans la direction du lit. Oui, au lieu de n'y avoir qu'une forme, il y en avait deux et l'une d'elle bougea tout en poussant un grognement. Ce qui n'était pas normal venant de la part du prince. La bonne s'avança doucement vers le lit et une tête en émergea, pas celle du prince. Surprise par ce dernier, elle cria et tenta de se reculer, mais tomba à la renverse lorsqu'elle accrocha le tapis. Étonné, Aiba se cacha sous les couvertures et retint son souffle tandis que le prince se réveillait tranquillement, les deux yeux bien pochées. Malgré cette dure nuit, les deux hommes avaient très bien dormi, surtout Aiba qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'un lit si confortable. Mais le cri de la bonne n'alerta pas seulement, Sakurai qui ouvrit les yeux grands, mais aussi des autres domestiques autour qui se regroupèrent dans la chambre. Complètement gêner, Aiba préférait ne pas montrer son visage et rester dans sa cachette jusqu'à ce que al tempête passe. Sakurai était bien sur torse nu, assis sur son lit, ses draps toujours sur lui et les autres bonnes du même âge qui étaient arrivées en courant, en profitaient pour se régaler ne voyant pas l'autre forme à côté de Sakurai. Ce dernier toussota légèrement et parla de sa voix rauque du matin.

-Je vous prierai à tous de sortir, Nanimi est juste tombé à cause du tapis, donc ne vous en faite pas. Tout va très bien.

Comprenant bien le message, tous sortirent de la chambre, laissant les trois autres derrière. Sho se cacha sous les couvertures et alla chatouiller Masaki du bout de ses doigts. Ne pouvant retenir son rire, Aiba sorti de sous sa cachette et commença à répliquer lui aussi aux attaques de son amant. Nanimi, la bonne qui avait crié, était complètement choquer et ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Elle se releva, toujours en regardant ces deux jeunes hommes et comprit, en regardant le prince, que celui-ci était heureux. Il avait trouvé la bonne personne. La matinée se passa très bien et Aiba fit la connaissance de plusieurs personnes au château ainsi que la découverte des lieux. Mais tout avait une fin et il savait qu'il allait devoir retourner chez lui un jour où l'autre. Alors, qu'il retournait à la chambre de Sakurai en compagnie de ce dernier, Sho lui ordonna de mettre ces vêtements de la veille, soit ces vêtements de fille. Ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Il n'allait tout de même pas emprunter des habits au prince de son royaume. Très aimable, Sho le raccompagna chez lui dans le carrosse royal. Arrivé devant chez lui, Aiba soupira et fut surprit de voir son père et ses frères sur le pas de la porte. Aiba descendit du chariot suivi de près par Sakurai qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Encore très gêner de porter ses vêtements-là, Aiba se précipita dans sa chambre, mais une main le retint avant qu'il n'est ut faire plus de pas. C'était Sho et il le regardait avec la plus grande tendresse du monde dans les yeux. Remarquant cela, le père inquiet fit rentrer les deux hommes. Sakurai, tenant toujours fermement Aiba par le poignet s'adressa au père de la famille :

-Bonjour monsieur, veuillez excuser mon intrusion, mais je dois absolument le faire immédiatement. Je me présente, je suis Sakurai Sho héritier au trône du royaume et c'est avec la plus grande s'sincérité que je viens demander la min de votre fille.

Le prince s'inclina devant le père. Celui-ci était extrêmement surprit, mais aussi confus. Comment le prince ne pouvait-il ne pas se rendre compte des origines de son fils ? à croire qu'il le faisait exprès…Mais pourtant, le prince se releva avec un regard déterminé et amoureux. Jun s'avança dans la conversation et regarda Aiba avant d'éclater de rire et de dire d'un ton qui se voulait méprisant.

-Tu vois, Aibaka, tu ressemble tellement à une fille que tu as réussi à tromper notre prince. Pas pire du tout mon grand.

Ohno, qui n'était pas loin, riait lui aussi de la mauvaise blague de son frère. Fâcher de ce qu'il entendait, Sho se retourna et dit :

-Je le sais très bien que Masaki est un homme, et cela change quoi dans votre vie ? Je suppose qu'il n'a pas dut vivre une vie très enjouer si je constate les répliques mesquines de ceux qui se considère comme son frère. Alors, je le redemande une dernière fois, puis-je prendre la main de votre fils.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers le père et attendit que la réponse vienne. Le père, qui avait profondément aimé la mère d'Aiba, voulait se faire pardonner pour toutes les choses cruelles qu'il avait fait subir ou dites à Aiba. C'est avec le plus beau sourire du monde qu'il accepta d'un signe de tête. Les deux amoureux repartirent vite avec le peu d'affaire d'Aiba au château et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sans enfants, mais avec beaucoup de plaisir et de rebondissements !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, parce que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire!


End file.
